Bright Spark
Bright Spark "El reinado de Celestia es aburrido y patético; yo sería mucho mejor gobernando; y estos ponys, tienen quizás una poco de potencial; si los hiciera trabajar para mí" Bright Spark es un antagonista de los personajes de Sonis Productions, diseñado y creado durante el año 2012. Es el antagonista principal de la película La Leyenda de Red Fork. Historia Bright Spark es un unicornio que estudió en la escuela de unicornios de Starland. Pero se volvió sediento de poder, y creó un laboratorio para crear sus maquinas. Su plan original era robar la magia de todos los ponys, para ser tan fuerte como para derrotar a Celestia y quitarle el trono. Un dia mientras el lee en su laboratorio, descubre que existe una unicornio que representa el elemento de la magia: Twilight Sparkle. Asi que decidio ir a Ponyville para robarle la magia a Twilight. Pero primero convirtió a Blue Ocean en un robot llamado Gray Gadget para que lo ayudara a capturar a Twilight. Sin embargo, al final fue derrotado por Red Fork y Twilight. Se da un resumen más preciso sobre su pasado en Ask Red Fork & Friends. También explica su pasado en una canción en El Guardián de la Armonía Parte 2. Personalidad Bright Spark es muy ambicioso, le gusta el poder y la autoridad sobre otros ponys. No le gusta que otros ponys se interpongan en sus objetivos. Él desea gobernar Equestria como un cruel dictador. Su magia es avanzada, pero puede volverse más fuerte robando magia de otros ponys. Bright Spark cree que él siempre tiene la razón, y suele regañar a su asistente Twi-bot cuando hace algún comentario tonto, o comete algún error. Además de su arrogancia, Bright Spark es un villano persistente: nunca se rinde. Se sabe que está enamorado de Trixie Lulamoon. Apariciones en Fan-fics Frases de Bright Spark "Seré rey indisputable, respetado y admirado, por lo maravilloso que soy!" "Dejate ya de tonterías Twi-bot, y concéntrate en lo importante!" ''-regañando a su asistente Twi-bot. ''"Una nueva era ya pronto se acerca!" "Yo seré rey!" ''"¡Esto no es el final! ¡Yo volveré!" ''-Su frase común cuando Red Fork lo derrota. Relaciones con otros personajes * Red Fork: Es su enemigo desde que Bright Spark convirtió a Blue Ocean en Gray Gadget en La Leyenda de Red Fork. Desde entonces los dos aparecen siempre como enemigos en los fics. Sin embargo, en casos extremos, pueden dejar a un lado sus diferencias y trabajar juntos como en Red Fork y el Sexteto Letal o en Hipnosis en Ponyville. * Twilight Sparkle: Otra enemiga de Bright Spark. En la Leyenda de Red Fork, Bright Spark trató de robar la magia de Twilight. * Twi-bot: es una robot asistente de Bright Spark. Bright Spark mismo la hizo para igualar las habilidades de Twilight. Twi-bot trata de hacer lo que puede, pero Bright Spark siempre le llama la atención porque hace algo mal o hace un comentario tonto. * Fork-bot: Es una de sus mayores creaciones, que Bright Spark hizo para igualar las habilidades de Red Fork. Al parecer este quedó mucho mejor que Twi-bot, por lo que Bright Spark lo respeta más que a Twi-bot. * Blue Ocean: Fue convertido en Gray Gadget por Bright Spark. Gray Gadget ayudó a Bright Spark hasta que Twilight lo ayudó a convertirse de nuevo a Blue Ocean. Desde entonces Blue Ocean también es enemigo de Bright Spark. Sin embargo, ambos muestran cierto lado amistoso cuando se comunican entre sí por medio de la página de Científicos Dementes. En El Último Hermano-bot se ve que juntos crearon a Stellar Spark. * Trixie Lulamoon: Hasta ahora sólo se los ha visto juntos en el episodio #5 de Red Fork X, titulado: Unicornios Enamorados. Aquí se puede ver que Bright Spark está enamorado de Trixie, mientras ella lo considera un amigo. El hecho de que Trixie esté enamorada de Red Fork sólo hace que Bright Spark se enoje aún más contra Red Fork. * Goominater Hypnosis: Bright Spark mostraba que le temía en Hipnosis en Ponyville Parte 1, pero sin embargo, en Hipnosis en Ponyville Parte 2, se lo ve seguro, ayudando a Red Fork a derrotar a Goominater. Después se vuelven a ver en Nuevos Lazos de Amistad, confirmando así la enemistad de Bright Spark y Goominater. * Dark Shadow: En Juego de Unicornios 2, Bright Spark conoce a Dark Shadow y le roba la memoria para hacer que trabaje para él. Sin embargo, en Fan-fic: Viviendo en las Sombras, Dark Shadow finalmente decide unirse al bien y ya no ayudar a Bright Spark. Ahora Dark Shadow y Bright Spark son enemigos. * Iron Heart: Son enemigos, esto se ve en Red Fork Boom, cuando Bright Spark planeó invadir la aldea de Iron Heart y convertirla en una fábrica de robots. * Bad Luck: Ella está enamorada de Bright Spark. Parece que los dos se llevan bien, ambos son malvados. * Music Jammer: Se conocen en El Dúo Devastador, y se vuelven aliados, decidiendo unir fuerzas para derrotar a Red Fork y apoderarse de Equestria. Sin embargo, después Red Fork los hizo ver que sus planes no eran compatibles, y terminaron deshaciendo la alianza. * Dark Moon: Se llevan bien, aunque no conviven tan seguido. Se muestra que son aliados en Pegaso de la Noche. * Silver Blast: En Juego de Unicornios 3, Bright Spark libera a Silver Blast y lo convence de que debe destruir a un "unicornio rojo" malvado. Silver Blst casi consigue destruir a Red Fork, pero afortunadamente, Dark Shadow le mostró la verdad. Ahora Silver Blast es enemigo de Bright Spark. Sin embargo, como se ve en La Guerra de Kial, Bright Spark aún puede engañarlo fácilmente. * El Sexteto Letal: Bright Spark los controla y los obliga a ayudarlo a derrotar a Red Fork en Red Fork y el Sexteto Letal. Sin embargo, estos aprovechan la oportunidad de rebelarse contra Bright Spark y deciden vengarse. * Dusky Light: Bright Spark definitivamente no la considera alguien agradable. La primera vez que se encontraron, ella destruyó muchas máquinas de Bright Spark, sin contar que ella siempre se burla de él diciendo que es patético como villano. Son enemigos. * Metalshoe Jet: Bright Spark realmente le tiene miedo a este pony, ya que se ha visto varias veces que Bright Spark huye de terror cuando ha quedado derrotado por Metalshoe, debido a que a este pony le gusta seguir atacando aún después de que Bright Spark ha quedado derrotado. * Los Hermano-bots: Son creaciones de Bright Spark. Aunque al inicio obedecían las instrucciones de Bright Spark, cuando recolectaron mucho poder, ese exceso de magia los volvió locos, y se rebelaron contra Bright Spark. Actualmente Bright Spark es enemigo de los Hermano-bots. Galería de imágenes Bright Spark Nuevo.jpeg|Hecho por Naru Bright Spark.png|La primera imagen de Bright Spark alguna vez creada File:I mlp base i you are a sore loser i by chaostrical-dah0yxc.png|Genderbend de Bright Spark, hecho por Kuro Bright spark 2.png Curiosidades * Es el villano principal de Sonis Productions. * Su personalidad se considera una combinación de Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) y Peridot (Steven Universe), aunque también tiene algunas similaridades con Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz (Phineas y Ferb), sobre todo en su relación con Red Fork en ocasiones. * Puede parecer intimidante con sus máquinas de combate o cuando roba magia de otros ponys, pero cuando no tiene nada de ello, es un debilucho, y huye del peligro como en Hipnosis en Ponyville Parte 1. * Su mejor amiga es su asistente Twi-bot, aunque él la desprecie aveces. * En su versión original de 2012, tenía un asistente llamado Pirate Pony, pero posteriormente se eliminó este concepto y se tomó a Twi-bot para cubrir este papel. * A pesar de ser enemigo de Blue Ocean, Bright Spark es amigo de Blue Ocean en Ponybook, y ambos comparten y conviven en la página de Científicos Dementes. Esto se menciona por primera vez en Amigos Mineros. * Hasta ahora es el único villano conocido que se conecta a la página de Científicos Dementes. * Hasta ahora es el único personaje de la saga en tener una canción, esto ocurre en el fic El Guardián de la Armonía Parte 2. Aquí también revela algo sobre su pasado. * Es el único villano hasta ahora que ha hecho equipo con Red Fork y sus amigos para enfrentar villanos más poderosos, como Goominater o Dusky Light. * En episodios más recientes de Red Fork X, Bright Spark ha fortalecido su relación con Red Fork y sus amigos, a la vez que ha servido de aliado más frecuentemente. 100pxSoy Red Fork. Si puedo ayudarte en algo, No dudes en decirmelo! Ten un buen día! 100px Categoría:Red Fork Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes OC Categoría:OC Unicornios Categoría:Unicornios Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Sonis Productions Categoría:Articulos OC Categoría:OC Villanos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Articulos Fan-Art Categoría:OC Ponys Categoría:Personajes Fan-Art Categoría:OC Masculino Categoría:OCs Masculinos Categoría:Enemigos de Equestria Categoría:Starlandeses